kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Proto-Drive
Six months before the events of Kamen Rider Drive, during the Global Freeze, a mysterious black-colored vigilante was responsible for fighting and dealing with the Roidmude outbreak. Referred to as , he wielded an earlier version of the Drive Driver alongside the Shift Cars to protect and save Japan from destruction. He also saved Kiriko Shijima and at some point afterwards, he was assumed to be dead. Proto-Drive wielded similar abilities to the current Drive, but lacked the ability to destroy the cores of the Roidmudes, effectively meaning that he could not truly end their reign. After his assumed death, Shinnosuke Tomari takes up the mantle to become Kamen Rider Drive. History Type Zero Nothing much is known about Proto-Drive before the Global Freeze, only that he obtained his equipment through unexplained means and had experience with fighting Roidmudes for some time. Global Freeze Proto-Drive fought the Roidmudes during the Global Freeze. Granted the full arsenal of the Shift Cars, he was able to dispatch a number of them on his own. However, Mr. Belt stated that while he was able to force the majority of Roidmudes into submission, he could not effectively stop their invasion completely as he lacked the means to destroy their cores. Because of this, he was defeated and killed in battle presumably by another Roidmude shortly afterwards. His untimely demise would then have a profound impact on Kiriko Shijima, a police officer that Proto-Drive saved on the day of the Global Freeze. It is suspected that Mashin Chaser was created from Proto-Drive's data the Roidmudes obtained after his supposed death. Types Assuming that his powers function similar to Kamen Rider Drive's, Proto-Drive has forms called . Some Shift Cars alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Shift Cars arm Proto-Drive with a certain element or weapon, by changing the tire on Proto-Drive's suit for a . These two types of Shift Cars can be used in conjunction with each other. Whether or not he could use other Shift Cars in such incomplete state, though, is currently unknown. - Zero= Type Zero is Proto-Drive's default concept sports car-based form. Aesthetically speaking, it is nearly identical to Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed without the spoiler piece on his head and sporting a strange mechanical plating in the place of where the tire would normally go, as well as showing lots of circuitry as a sign of the incomplete state the Rider Form was. Although Proto-Drive's statistics and powers are currently unknown, he does seem to possess the ability to control the Shift Cars to do his bidding as demonstrated in the series' prologue. Appearances: Episode 0 (Special DVD), Episodes 1, 3-4 }} Equipment Devices *Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Proto-Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Proto-Drive to move normally during a Slowdown Vehicles *Proto-Drive's motorcycle - Proto-Drive's Rider Machine Notes *Although Kamen Rider Drive is known as a Rider who doesn't use a motorcycle, Kamen Rider Proto-Drive rode one in the first episode. It appears to be modeled after a Honda NM4-01 and resembles the Ride Chaser. *Proto-Drive is the third Proto Rider, an earlier version of the current model. The first is Proto-Ixa, with Proto-Birth following after. However, Proto-Drive is the first to be an earlier version of the main rider. Category:Drive Characters Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Drive Riders Category:Heroes Category:Tech Riders Category:Proto Riders